Gleeful Dancing
by shopgirl152
Summary: When Lilly catches Miley watching the latest episode of glee one night, Miley decides to be silly and pretty soon, her and Lilly are dancing along to the glee rendition of Teenage Dream. Liley oneshot.


**A/N 1: **This is the Katy Perry song Teenage Dream as performed in the upcoming glee episode "Never Been Kissed." The lyrics have been modified to fit the modified lyrics in the glee preview video.

**A/N 2:** I blame repeated viewings of the preiew video for this fanfic. But it was fun writing it. Hope you enjoy.

**A/N 3:** Go to my profile if you want a link for the preview vid. It's listed under My Links near the top. You have to scroll to the end of the article, but it's worth it.

* * *

"Hey Miles, whatcha watching?"

"Hey Lilly. I'm watching Glee."

"Glee?" I sit down next to her, taking the bowl of popcorn from her lap. "That show everybody talks about?"

"Yep."

"You seriously like this show?" I raise an eyebrow as I watch one of the characters, a highschool guy follow another guy into a room. "Aren't we a little old for this show?"

"Lilly, it's Glee. Everybody watches it. And besides, we're in college. We're not that far removed from highschool."

"Still—"

"Shhh!" This part is supposed to be good!"

"Isn't this a new episode?"

"Yep."

"Then how do you know it's goo—oof!" Before I realize what's happening, I'm lying on the floor on my back. "Hey, that's not fair!" I huff, climbing back over the couch. "Miley, I—"

She clamps a hand over my mouth. "Lilly, I'm watching Glee. So either leave me alone or sit here and watch it with me. Either way, shut-up."

"Okay fine. I just don't see what all the fuss is about." I grab a handful of popcorn and stuff it into my mouth, watching the screen.

"Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb." The one boy on the screen talks to the guy in front of him.

The other kid on the screen laughs. "Don't forget your jacket new kid." He smiles gently. "You'll fit right in."

"Aww…that's kind of cute. Who's the new kid?"

"Oh, that's Kurt. He's gay. And the guy talking to him is…" she sighs dreamily. "Blaine. He's the new love interest. At least if the internet rumors are true."

"Huh." I bob my head as a song comes on. "Catchy." Miley looks at me, grinning from ear to ear. "Uh Miley? Why are you looking at me like that?"

She gets up off the couch, offering me her hand. "Come on Lilly, we're dancing to this."

"Wha? Miley, no. Wait!" But before I can protest further, she has me up off the couch, serenading me in the middle of the room.

_Before you met me  
I was alright but things  
Were kinda heavy  
You brought me to life  
Now every February  
You'll be my Valentine, Valentine_

I giggle as she dances around me, looking adorable and absolutely ridiculous at the same time. The guys singing on the television launch into the second part of the verse, as she dances around me, grabbing my shoulders and whispering in my ear.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever_

She grabs my hand as the song launches into the chorus, twirling and spinning me around the room, causing me to laugh out loud at just how ridiculous we're being.

_You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back _

She stops as the music slows down, sidling up to me and running her fingertips down my arms, causing me to shiver. Just as quickly, she changes direction, dancing behind me. If we were anywhere else, I would have died in embarrassment. For more reasons that one.

_Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance, until we die  
You and I, will be young forever _

The chorus starts again and she grabs me once more, twirling the same way as she did before. Starting to memorize the chorus after so many repeats of it, I find myself singing along with the television.

_You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back _

She let's go of me, standing in front of me as she lip-synchs the lyrics, adding her own dance moves such as patting her heart, then standing to the side and running her hands down her jeans to fit with the music. All I can do is laugh at her antics.

_I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tight jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight _

The chorus of the song comes back on and we're twirling once more. Except this time, I now know the moves she's created and find myself doing them in perfect time with her, laughing and giggling the whole way.

_Yeeaahh  
You make me feel  
Like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
The way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back _

She let's go of me, once again standing in front of me as she mimes her heart stopping, only to stand inches from my face and tap my nose. I crinkle it at the motion and she laughs as she backs up, doing more impromptu dance moves.

_My heart stops  
When you look at me  
Just one touch  
Now baby I believe  
This is real  
So take a chance and  
Don't ever look back,  
Don't ever look back _

As the final round of the song comes on, she mimes the earlier verse, patting her heart with a hand and then standing sideways and running her hands down the side of her jeans.

_I'mma get your heart racing  
In my skin tights jeans  
Be your teenage dream tonight _

She walks over to me, gently taking my hands and lightly placing them on her hips.

_Let you put your hands on me  
In my skin tight jeans _

She stares at me intently, smiling, then inches closer, lightly kissing my nose. "Be your teenage dream tonight."

I fish for something to say, but can't think of anything. The only thing I'm aware of is the sound of clapping coming from the television. Sounds of the people on the television applauding the performance or something.

I think. I can't really think; my head is a little fuzzy.

Miley simply smiles, kissing me on the lips. "How was that? Did you have fun?"

"Gah…uh…"

"Lilly, you're blushing."

"Shut-up."


End file.
